


as if you would give anything to me

by polarislex



Series: DARKNESS, HEART BRUISING [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cop Park Chanyeol, Implied Mpreg, Interrogation, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Murder, a lil too much gets revealed, but eh, darkness heart bruising, honestly baekhyun just wanted to be a simple omega but that isn't going to happen, honestly with the tag it should be pretty easy to guess, mafia inspired, mentions of crimes, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: when baekhyun gets questioned by a certain officer, perhaps a bit too much gets revealed.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: DARKNESS, HEART BRUISING [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	as if you would give anything to me

**Author's Note:**

> new tags added :P

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Part II

“Do you got anything to say?”

“I don’t know, do you got anything to _actually_ charge with me, baby alpha?” The omega lifted his head, a Cheshire grin spreading across those plump lips as he dared to meet the alphas gaze head on. Not that he was scared – oh God no he wasn’t. This, after all, was _child’s play_ to the omega.

Rather boring, if he were to be frank. 

“You have a big mouth for someone that’s being charged with four counts of murder,” The officer sneered, eyes flashing scarlet before settling to a rather deep mahogany. A contrast to his usual mocha hues, but his Alpha just couldn’t be settled for some reason. It rose to the surface the second he saw the omega leader sit on the screen, waiting for whoever would get the honour to intergrade him. 

At first, he pegged it from the rush of being the first to actually _bring_ the omega into custody with a legitimate solid case. Something both he and his partner spent countless nights aiming to do, forgoing sleep and basically their lives _just_ to solidify something. A task – a case, that so many before them have failed.

They would bet the _first_. They just had to be.

Yet, that restlessness didn’t waver as he made his way into the room or as he forced himself to read the omega his rights. He forcibly had to hold his Alpha back as it dared to claw at his chest, begging to be released for a reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint. For, it wasn’t at a desperation to maim or kill – no, this went deeper…it went beyond what he’s ever experienced before.

A peel of laughter shook him before he could dive further into his thoughts, surprise wafting through at how something could sound so tender but hold such an icy edge to it. But then again, one couldn’t underestimate Byun Baekhyun. Just as one couldn’t be blinded by the pretty face that held a lethal killer beneath it.

“Oh baby, baby, _baby,_ ” Baekhyun flashed his canines as a grin rose, watching the officer visibly tense as the omega’s scent turned almost too sweet. The complete opposite of how someone might normally react when being charged with such offenses… 

“You _really_ think those charges are going to be enough?” He barked, purring at seeing the officer flinch while ignoring the way his omega snarled internally. There was no need for him to get involved right now, anyways. “ _Please!_ I’ve escaped death row…twice.

“So now, Mr. Jeon,” Baekhyun mockingly smiled, checking his nails with an ever so small scoff escaping to himself. He had to make an appointment with Seulgi soon to get a touch up, hating how the polish was already chipped and with a broken nail too! Tch, the annoyance it was to deal with Mr. Lee. “Where’s my lawyer? You guys _have_ called him, haven’t you?” 

“Or have you and Mr. Park been making fools out of yourselves by thinking you’ve seriously got us trapped?”

Jeongguk’s nostrils flared, just barely able to hold back the growl that wanted to escape at the insult. A part of him truly wished he had gone back to Jimin’s room while they waited for their lawyers to arrive, but knew his partner wanted a chance to talk to his brother off the recorded. After all, they couldn’t actually _question_ the omegas about the case given they demanded for their lawyers right away. It’d lead to more trouble and their case possibly being thrown out if they dared.

Hell, Jeongguk knew he was taking a risk right now talking to Baekhyun the way he was. But the Chief didn’t want them to be left alone and there was something bugging him. A little tick that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. Something that was setting his wolf nearly over the edge, and the thing was, his Alpha wasn’t giving him a reason for the behaviour at all. It wasn’t like his wolf to act out without reason. Any times he has, there was _always_ a reason behind it, no matter how petty or dramatic it might be. Just as he’s wolf _never_ tried to take over _without_ some sort of explanation prior too.

_Imposter_. His wolf growled helpfully, finally answering the questions that were running through his mind. _That’s our mates’ scent, not his. He’s hiding…He’s hiding behind our **mate.**_

Jeongguk nearly groaned aloud at this. It’s been about a month now, and he was hoping his wolf would have gotten off this stupid trend after that one night. They weren’t at a point in their life for a relationship, and like Hell did Jeongguk want to even think about the potential lore of ‘true mates’ still even possible existing. Everyone knew that was for the romance books and television dramas, preying on the weak and gullible to ratings and reviews.

_We **don’t** have a mate. _He shot back quickly, leaning against the wall now with his gaze turned back upon the other wolf in the room. Silence had fallen, leaving the officer curious though at the small, actually helpful point that was made. _However, he is hiding behind a scent. I wonder why…_

“What the _fuck_ are you staring at?” 

Coming back to himself, a hint of flush crept up his neck at being called out like so. Yet, he didn’t avert his gaze, interested in how the so-called omega squirmed in discomfort. Again, seemingly so out of place for the omega that has been nothing but confidant and well…loud. Annoying. Standoffish. Boisterous.

“Hellllloooo?”

“You know,” Jeongguk finally answered, tilting his head to the side now as the elder slowly started to stiffen. “For someone that claims to be a pack leader, which that alone is a load of bullshit.” He couldn’t help the scoff, too caught up to notice the sudden shift in the air. “Isn’t it kind of pathetic that you are hiding behind someone else’s scent?”

“The least you could have done is get scented by an alpha or something. Not one of your little omega bitches—”

“ **Enough.”**

If there was one thing that was groomed into Baekhyun from the moment he was able to walk, it was to keep his composure no matter the situation. Don’t let them see you weak, don’t let them in, and most importantly, don’t let them know your weaknesses. And by the Gods themselves, he likes to think he’s pretty damn good at it too. Heart locked up tight, walls of steel built so high around him, and his wolf constantly at the surface and _always_ ready to strike.

Perhaps. Perhaps that was one of his weaknesses within itself. But like _hell_ was he going to let this _baby alpha_ talk down upon his pack.

_His family._

“You can trash me all you want. Call me names, belittle my authority, whatever it is you can think of.” He snarled, teeth sharpened and bared with eyes like shards of ice, the blue electrified under the lighting. “But don’t you _dare_ degrade _my pack members, do you got that you stupid alpha?”_ He was breathing heavy at this point, nails breaking through the steel with the failed attempt to reign his omega in. 

“Y-your…” Baekhyun snarled at the stutter, ready for any sort of rebuttal. But, the sudden shock in the officer stirred something _hard_ in his gut; something wasn’t right, he had enough years under his belt to trust this sudden discomfort and near gut-wrenching feeling that suddenly slammed into him. His scent…His scent was too clear, to much. Of _course_ the Alpha would be able to also smell what lingered beneath the sweet suckle. “Does he..?”

Oh. Oh _fuck._

The officer, as stupid as he might be, didn’t realize he was about to hit one of the sensitive topics with the omega. A topic that guaranteed a flash of weakness in the attempts to defend, a wolf’s instinct sometimes too hard to fight back when triggered. Yet, Baekhyun fell so easily into it and revealed a secret that he was so _desperately_ trying to keep hidden, even from his pack…

_From his true mate._

“Get out.” He breathed, breathing in deeply with his head bowed, hiding the sting from prying eyes. “I said, **GET OUT!”**

Jeongguk stumbled out of the room, sealing the screams behind him as quickly as he could. Yet, his mind wasn’t focused on the curious looks or the questions that started to race out from those around. No, he couldn’t focus on any of that. Not when the realization of what this all meant hit him all at once. 

“Jeongguk?” No…Nononono. He couldn’t face Chanyeol right now…he couldn’t let Chanyeol even get a whiff… “I’m going to be sick.”

Without a glance back, the alpha ran. He ignored the calls of confusion, apologized to the papers that went flying as he pumped into a few of the staff. He let his feet guide him all the way, no longer thinking at this point. He didn’t want to process what this could mean for the case – didn’t want to even _think_ of the possible consequences that would arise once the word got out. For fucksake, the whole reason he became a fucking cop and _didn’t_ follow in his families footsteps was because he wanted to better the world and rid it of the evil that lurked.

But how the hell was he supposed to do that when every turn he took seem to lead him back to the place he didn’t want to go.

“Alpha?” 

“ _Jimin.”_

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/polarisbyun_)  
> just as you can come and ask me anything here [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/polarisbyun_)  
> Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed :)


End file.
